Reunite
by shadowsongtress
Summary: Kim and Tommy both receive reunion letters but will they both show and find love again or will they fail again?
1. Who likes me

Dr. Oliver was sorting through his mail and saw a letter with his old high school emblem on it. Curiously he opened the envelope and saw that it was for his fifth year high school reunion. My fifth year reunion, this should be great, seeing my old friends and… Kim! He sat and began to think about his old girlfriend when his phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tommy."

"Hi Jason, what's up?"

"Nothing really just reading about our fifth year reunion."

"Me too." He said laughing.

"So are you coming?" "I am with Trini of course."

"I will be there but with no wife, I'm afraid."

"Hey man we can find you a date." Trini has a few good looking friends down at the volunteer shelter that I could introduce you to."

"That's cool man but either I find someone on my own or I go alone."

"I am telling you some you would like such as Kerry and Sammie." "Both workout."

"So you tell Trini that you will be hooking me up with one of her friends for our fifth year reunion and see that she does not go off." "What if Kim shows up and finds out she hooked me up, can you say girl fight."

"Oh yea I forgot about Kimmy, which is weird since her and Trini were just talking last night."

"Oh what about?" Tommy thought he was being sly.

"First off man I knew you would want to know about their conversation seeing as though I did as well." "Kim is moving to Reefside since the majority of rangers live here and she was offered a music job at your school which then turned into a coaching job as well."

"She will be moving back here?" "When?"

"Tomorrow, hey you should help Trini, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Kat, and me with unpacking her belongings seeing as though she will have enough goods to fill a mall."

"Tomorrow and I am finding out now because." "Forget that do you really think she would mind if I helped out?"

"No she would not mind but love it, so you think you can sweet talk Kim into being your date for the reunion seeing as how you both were Prom King and Queen in five days."

"Hey I just wanted to know how an old friend was doing." "I had not seen her since your and Trini's wedding and then she had seemed distant and with a date."

"But the guy was not the jerk she had left you for plus he seemed more like a friend than anything else." "Like Tommy may have a date so I need one as well type of thing."

"Oh." Tommy had not seen it that way and was upset that she had a date and mad at himself for being upset that she had brought a date to the wedding.

"Yea man I know it has been five years but you two seemed destined to be together and if she had not left than I see you two as the first married power rangers' couple with a baby."

"Trini is pregnant?"

"No I was just saying that knowing you two." 'I hope not I am so not ready." "Kim is definitely single and so are you going for it man." Give it another go seeing as how you both are stuck on each other after five years, do not make it five more and get your woman back."

"Ok now, coming from the man who waited a year to propose to his wife."

"I was nervous man and had to find the right way plus that guy Kevin was trying to steal her from me which caused me to hold it off which I know was dumb but hey I am only human."

"Yea and so that is why I am not sure about Kim."

"Tommy Oliver, you are a doctor and a teacher who competes in karate competitions and was just a power ranger again." "She would be nuts not to want you back."

"She was nuts for breaking my heart but did that stop her no, so why should I consider going back to the idea of maybe being hurt again."

"She was immature and lonely." "Regrets it every day, I have been to her house in Florida and have seen how she has pictures of you and her all around her home claiming because she liked the way she looked but let's be real it's because those were the happiest times in her life plus I snooped and say even more pictures of you and her and you alone." "Also she has been keeping tabs on you."

"Keeping tabs on me?" "How?"

"She knew about the explosion on the island before I told her, that you had a doctorate, a power ranger again, that you cut your hair, won the lottery although you had not given your name to the press and so on." "I was shocked that she knew those things before me, it was like she could sense you or has her own viewing globe."

"Really." "I guess I better get me game in check." Tommy was grinning from ear to ear.

"Bye Jason."

"See you later Tommy."

Hayley makes her way into Tommy's secret lair and sees him smiling like her had just won the lottery again. "Hey crazy did we win the lottery again?"

"Uh what, oh hi Hayley and no I did not win the lottery again just received some pleasuring news." 'So do not ruin my moment ok."

"What pleasurable news?"

"Kim wants me back and bad."

"Oh." Hayley's face went from silly grin to an upset face. She had been in love with Tommy since she had seen him her sophomore year of college but he failed to notice her or anyone else. When she probed him to find out why, she was told about the famous Kim and how no women was able to have his heart but her. He had tried to break the spell she had but to no avail even Kat could not break it although she had tried and I mean really tried.

"What's with the sad face red bunny?"

"Nothing just that she hurt you bad and now wants you back!" Not that Hayley could blame Kim. Tommy was gorgeous with dark brown hair, brown soulful eyes, tall, and muscular with a great personality.

"That was five years ago."

"Still it hurts you and besides there are other women out there."

"Not like Kim, she is special and different."

"Oh brother." "Do not call me when she hurts you."

"This time she won't be able to because I will make her see that we belong together always."

"Whatever."

"Cheer up, my friend Zack will need a date to the five year reunion my high school is having." She really needs to get over this school girl crush already.

"Oh great so I am in need of Mr. Romance Not is helping me find a date to his fifth year reunion go figure."

"First off Zack is a good friend, second off I am Mr. Romance, and third I thought you would want to come."

"Sorry for snapping it's just that I was expecting the lottery again." Really she was upset that he had not bothered to ask her to be his date or to any of the other dances back in high school.

"Oh Hayley winning the lottery is great but money is not everything, believe me I have tried and it has not worked."

"I know but it is fun spending the money."

"That sounds like Kim with shopping."

"Maybe we are more alike than you know." So give me a chance.

"I am starting to see that." "So what brings you here?"

"Bored and wanting something to do."

"Play some board games before I run some errands."

"Okay." "Tell Zack I will go with him."

The two play board games before Tommy tells her he needs to do his errands. So she leaves and Tommy is off.

As he is shopping he notices right away that he needs a woman's touch. Tommy calls Aisha.

"Hey Aisha I could use your help, what are you doing?"

"Nothing watching television with Adam what's up?"

"I need help with shopping." "Don't laugh."

"Alright but you never asked me before so I am curious as to why."

"I um Kim is um I just want a woman's point of view."

"Oh I get it you want to impress Kim, be right there."

"Okay, that was easy."

"Of course anything to get my favorite couple back together besides me and Adam of course." "She misses you too, so it's a sure win win for you both."

"Oh she misses me please explain and in detail."

"Kim has always missed you even when she thought she had made a mistake and thought that jerk Tony was her soul mate." "When they broke up she was devastated that she had destroyed her relationship with you and could not find a replacement so she gave up." "Don't tell her I told you or she will kill me literally."

"Why did she bring that guy to Jason and Trini's wedding?"

"To throw you off which worked because you looked pissed and you sound bitter."

"I am not bitter just upset that she would bring a guy and not talk to me about it."

"I agree with you there and think that she wasted valuable time and will not pull the stupid stunt again seeing as how she cried when she got home."

"She cried."

"Yes, seeing you upset and wanting you back."

"Oh okay, well see you when you get here, meet me at the food court."

"Okay be there in ten minutes."

"Tommy put that taco down and get ready to shop till you drop."

"Oh brother, okay here I come." He finishes his tack on three bites.

"Wow you ranger boys can really eat but where does it go I am so jealous."

"To our brains or hearts I guess."

"Yea right just keep the secret from me."

The two begin to shop.

"Oh Tommy Kim will love these." She had a pair of pink diamond earrings."

"There is a matching bracelet and ring." The saleswoman commented.

"Really let's see please."

"Here you go."

"Oh wow, you so have to buy this set." "And the pink and black set too."

"Your wife has excellent taste."

"She is not my wife just a good friend who I knew would help me find the right gifts for my future wife."

"Tommy I love you calling Kim that." "Yes I am the perfect one to help you seeing as we lived together for a year before she uh moved."

"So will you take both sets?"

"Yes I will."

"Okay let me go ring you up."

The friends leave with their purchases to the next store.

"Time for clothes, because your wardrobe could use some serious help."

"I dress okay."

"Uh no, when Kim dressed you looked great but now um you need help."

"Okay let's get it over with."

"Tommy this suit is so you go try it on."

"How do I look?"

"Amazing, now try on these clothes and buy some underwear while I look through the socks and shoes or I will pick you out some."

"No Aisha I can do my own underwear thank you."

"Get to it."

"Oh women and shopping."

"Hey just think about when Kim moves in to Reefside Manor and redecorates the whole mansion buddy." She says laughing.

"Don't remind me." "Maybe she will take you and the girls along and leave me to just live in it."

"Oh men and not wanting to shop, I will never understand why."

"Cause we have other activities to do such as karate, race cars, paleontology, women, saving lives, and saving the world."

"Uh you forgot eating."

"Oh yea eating and eating and not gaining a pound."

"Don't make me torture you to find out the secret."

"I believe you would."

Kim is sitting in her bedroom and taking one last look around. Lamps check, dressers check, vanity check, and bed check. She goes through the rest of her home and does the same thing. Finally she sits down on the carpet and thinks back about the letter she received in the mail today. Going to my high school reunion will be tough considering everyone thought Tommy and me would be married with a baby by now. Oh I hope he does not show up with a date like I did to Trini and Jason's wedding. How could I have been so stupid and do that or for that matter break up with him. Oh well. She sits up and drives her rental car to the hotel she will be spending the night at. Kim's car was in Reefside parked in her driveway waiting for her to drive it. She calls Trini since Aisha is not answering.

"Hey Trini what's up?"

"Nothing, waiting on you to get here."

"Oh what is Aisha doing I tried to call but no answer." "Maybe she and Adam are having sex."

"Kim you are so bad." Trini stuck to the sex plan seeing as how Kim could not know about the real reason Aisha was not answering.

"I will wait to call her seeing as though she will not answer now."

"Yeah just wait till tomorrow morning and then we will see you in the afternoon."

"I cannot wait to see everyone missed you all so much."

"We missed you especially Tommy."

"Really?" "You think so."

"I know so; he is crazy about you and misses you. Tommy is not one to share his feelings with anyone but you so yea I noticed he missed you but have not said anything."

"Oh wow I am so blessed to have him still want me after all this time that has passed."

"You truly are and now this time do not screw it up."

"I won't believe me I have learned my lesson that will last me a lifetime."

"Good just so we are clear and not going through this every five years."

"No we will not miss having to go there pants." "I get it I hurt him and myself in the end by being weak and stupid but no more I am mature and wiser."

"Great now let me have some alone time with my hubby."

"Okay I get the hint, see you tomorrow bye."

"Bye Kim."

I am not tired maybe I should go shopping; I feel the sudden need to. Kim went shopping and decided to buy items for her new place which did not need anything, her wardrobe, and for her friends especially Tommy.

"Do you have this in black?"

"Yes and in green, white, and red as well."

"Oh I will take one in all those colors."

"Okay I will go get them and ring them up for you."

"These are lovely can I see the matching watch?"

"Sure Miss Hart." "Can I have a picture taken with you?"

"I will take it and the black diamond ring with the pink diamond surrounding it." "Oh and the black earrings." Kim had done well for herself being an Olympic gold medal winner.

"O he will smell good in this and this is his new scent and can I have the body wash and aftershave kit as well."

"Yes Ms. Hart and can I get an autograph or is that too much."

"No, it is okay." She signs a picture.

Trini will love these, Jason will like this, Aisha will flip when she sees this, Adam will like those, Billy will enjoy this, Zack will like those, and Kat will like this. Now time to sleep before I look tired tomorrow and Tommy thinks to look elsewhere for a lady.

Kim drives back to the hotel and goes to sleep but before she falls asleep she says a prayer for Tommy and her maybe relationship and thanks God that she still has a chance.

Feeling good about the day's purchases he heads home when his phone rings.

"Hey Tommy ranger how did the errands go?"

"Great, I got everything I needed at the moment."

"Ok want to hang out tomorrow?"

"No I have things to do bye." Tommy gets off the phone and says a prayer to God for giving him his Kim back and prayers that they will soon get married and have the family he always dreamed about." Finally he drifted off to sleep dreaming of his one true love.


	2. Finding out new things

Kim gets up early the next morning but not to make sure that she catches her plane but to look good for Tommy. He and the other rangers were picking her up from the airport.

Should I wear my hear curly or straight, up or down? Kim chooses to wear her hair down and straight. She also decided to wear a black and pink sundress with black sandals that have a pink buckle on them. Kim applies her makeup and sprays a few drops of perfume before she looks at herself in the mirror. I look good she thinks before dropping off her rental car and getting into the cab that was waiting for her.

Tommy anxiously sits and waits for Kim's flight. Why did I come here so early, her plane has an hour before it lands maybe I should go home for a while but then there is traffic and the fact that her plane might be early. Maybe I should have worn the black pants and white instead of black on black. I need to check my appearance where is that big mirror located again. Will she like the flowers and the Crane and Falcon stuffed animals maybe I should have brought just the flowers and a pair of earrings? He was starting to get really nervous.

Aisha calls Tommy, she knew he would act just like Kim and worry over the smallest details.

"Hello?"

"Tommy, you sound like all nerves, calm down." "Really the plan, it's for you to pick her up and then take her to your house for the surprise party." "Not asking her to marry you right this second is you?

"No just that what is she expects you and Trini here and not me or hates the gifts, or…"

"Listen ranger with the most colors then colors in a bag of skittles, relax she wants you and you want her so she will love having you pick her up." "Just be your normal charming, noble, hot self and she will not know what to do." "Okay."

"Okay, it's just I am so excited and nervous to see the woman I have been dreaming and thinking about for the past five years and I do not want to mess this chance up."

"You won't and she will love the gifts."

"Alright but can…"

"You look fantastic remember we picked out the outfit together right down to the underwear and jewelry and cologne."

"Okay, I will wait and not be so nervous."

"Listen to music or watch television through that new phone of yours and relax." "Bye." She hangs up and tells the others about Tommy's nervousness.

Kim boards the plane and sits in her chair. She had a window seat and was glad she would be able to see when they landed. Kim takes out her mirror and looks at herself.

"Sweetie you look perfect and the person that you are going to see is going to not know what to do with himself."

Kim looks up and sees a friendly woman smiling at her and she smiles back.

"Thanks, it's for a man that I really care for."

"Don't worry you look amazing." "Are you Kimberly Hart?"

"Yes, I am."

"Really, cool I cannot wait to tell everyone I sat next to Kimberly Hart." "Can I have an autograph?" "I am Beth by the way."

"Sure." "Nice to meet you."

"Thanks I will keep it forever, you know I wanted to be a gymnast or power ranger but sadly I did neither." "Nice to meet you as well."

Kim looks up at the mention of being a power ranger. "Oh really."

"Yea I did not have the grace for gymnastics and seeing the power rangers save the day was awesome." "Who was your favorite power ranger?"

"Definitely the white and pink."

"Mine too." "This plane ride just got better."

"So why are you going to Reefside?"

"To live there, my boyfriend lives there and I decided to join him." "His name is Rocky."

"Rocky, does he like to wear red and eat?"

"Yea, do you… wait a minute he said he knew you but I thought he was only joking." "Oh my I owe him, he has won the bet I completely forgot about."

"Oh sorry."

"It's fine, I should have known he was telling the truth when he lies his eyes twitch."

"I have seen that, we went to high school together for a while and are good friends." "Small world huh."

"Really small." "So who are you getting dolled up for?"

"Tommy Oliver know him?"

"I have met him once and seen plenty of pictures, he is a beefcake!" "No wonder you were checking you appearance."

"Yea he is and I am nervous to see him, do you know any of the history between us?"

"A little that you two were in love and that you uh dumped him for another guy."

"Yea I was young and stupid but now I see that I want to fix things and get him back."

"You definitely will and can I be a bridesmaid?"

"If we do get back together then yes you can be one."

"You are the best and I will help in any way to make sure that you two end up together."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

At the airport Tommy spots Rocky. "Hey man what are you doing here?"

"Picking up my girlfriend Beth and you…" "Never mind Kim is moving here and the party, oh my I did the famous Tommy thing of forgetting."

"Hey man I stopped forgetting years ago." "Are you coming to the party?"

"Of course free food and of course to see our Kimmy."

"Now who is doing a thing from high school?"

"Okay, okay I get it."

"So want to wait and play a game of who people are or something?"

"You know it." "I will start." "That woman is on her way to pick up her five children and go to the zoo to visit the monkeys."

"That man is a spy for Russia and is looking to know if aliens really do exist."

"Those ladies on their way to a bikini shoot and I am the photographer."

"Okay, those guys over there are on their way to being trained to be basketball stars."

"Yeah those guys are like super tall." "Wouldn't it be great to be a photographer and take photos of beautiful women in little clothing?"

"I have dabbled in doing that but with Kim and that is all I am going to say."

"Man come on more please."

"Nope I had to promise."

"Just a little more."

"Okay we were hanging out and my parents were gone so I took out my digital camera and snapped some pictures of Kim in her bikini."

"Cool, maybe I can get Beth to take some pictures for me." "Be right back I need flowers or something since you have those sweet gifts."

"I can come with you their plane has another thirty minutes till it lands."

"Help me since you seem to know what women want all of a sudden."

"I have always known what women want."

"Whatever you say man." "Hey how is red bunny taking you and the Kim news?"

"Not good but hey she will get over it once she meets Kim and hopefully be with Zack."

"Yea because Zack sucks in finding a nice girl department and Hayley is nice just not right for you but maybe with Zack."

"I know so with Zack both have that wacky sense of humor and like to help people, so perfect match and once she sees that her crush on me will be over."

"So every kiss her or anything?"

"No dude, I am not an asshole or tool." "Get Beth these, I know I only met her once but she seems like a red roses type of gal."

"Yeah she is." "Thanks."

"No problem man."

"So still have the pictures from your shoot with Kim?"

"You know I do, let's head back before we get caught in the traffic." "No you cannot see them which I know is your next question."


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me for wanting to see some fine art."

"I know she is fine but she is all mine."

"You know when I first saw her I had developed a crush on her."

"I had noticed after you kept staring at her and asking her to do things with you but she was with me and only me."

"A man can only dream."

"That's right dream and I know I have to get used to men from all over wanting her know that she is famous and not just those who meet her or know her."

"She has that sex appeal and good girl next door working for her."

"Shut up Rocky or I will beat you up at the airport."

"I think not and risk not seeing Kim and me stealing her."

"I am telling Beth."

"She kind of figured it out plus all us guys have a huge crush on the number one pink ranger."

"I will ignore you and think about my Beautiful."

"I can still talk and you will be able to still hear me."

"Not with these on" and he puts in his headphones.

"I will tell you when their plane is called then."

"No reason to I can check the board."

"Ha you can still hear me."

"Haven't started the music yet but now I am."

Rocky just laughs.

Inside the plane Beth asked Kim to tell her embarrassing stories about Rocky.

"He was mocking me and when he tried to do a flip off the balance beam he fall flat on his ass." "We laughed for days and he still says his ass hurts."

"That is funny."

"I know right."

"Can I ask a few kind of personal questions?"

"Uh okay."

"What do you think is Rocky's fantasy?"

"Ew!"

"O Kim we are grown up."

"He is like a brother."

"Yea and so you have heard something."

"Oh okay, he told Tommy that he would like a girl to dress up in a yellow power rangers costume and act like a yellow ranger."

"I figured it had something to do with that."

"He would not tell you?"

"No said I had to guess." "Thanks for helping."

"No problem but if he asks."

"I know I did not hear it from you."

"Okay anything else?"

"If you ever slept with Tommy than how good is he?"

"Oh so you like my future husband."

"Who doesn't."

"Right." "Yes we did and he was amazing."

"I bet he is both soft and loving while being rough just like I imagined."

"You imagined it huh, well I cannot blame you." "Don't get any ideas", Kim joked.

"If I had seen him first than you would have competition but since I saw my red hungry bear it was a done deal."

"Red hungry bear!" "I am going to tease him."

"Can I watch?"

"Of course you can."

"I know we will be like sisters soon."

"Actually I feel as though we are already."


	4. Chapter 4

"So what do you think the guys are doing?"

"If I know Rocky eating and Tommy uh he may be practicing martial arts or something." "I wish he would be the one to pick me up."

"I am sure if he is not the one to pick you up then he will be waiting for you at his home or where the gang has decided to meet up."

"Have you talked to Rocky recently?"

"Not really; not like I would want to why?"

"Well he brought me this first class ticket and I think he may propose to me soon."

"Oh wow that is great; I will not ruin the surprise if I find out."

"I figured you wouldn't." "If you do not mind me asking why are you on a public plane; I would have thought you owned a private jet or something?" Beth eats a peanut and looks at Kim.

Kim looks at her new friend and smiles. "I do own a private plane but sometimes I like to meet new people and try to act like I am not famous."

"Oh I get you; I hear many celebrities talking about wanting to feel normal and I guess I understand wanting to fit in." She eats another peanut.

"I miss being able to walk down the street or eat in a restaurant without people looking at me or snapping my pictures or asking for an autograph." Kim sips her soda.

"By me not being famous the idea thrills me to have that kind of attention but I see that once I have it I may not want it."

Back at the airport Tommy is watching Rocky eat the biggest burger he has ever seen with a large order of fries and a jumbo soda.

"Man where does all that food go; I am sure women and girls would pay top dollar to know."

Rocky shrugs his shoulders and takes a bite of his burger. "I don't know; want a fry?"

Tommy laughs; "really only a fry and you have like a triple bacon burger with extra everything."

"What can I say I am hungry?"

"When are you not hungry dude?"

"When I sleep but then I dream of sex or food so never."

"Wow you really crack me up." Tommy was going to continue messing with Rocky when a group of women approaches them.

"Hi my name is Jane and I love your haircut."

Rocky looks at Tommy while eating a handful of fries. "Oh thank you."

"Hey I am Kathy and that looks like the new McDonald's triple bacon burger."

Rocky nods. "You are correct."

"I just finished one off yesterday and it was one of the best burgers I have ever eaten."

"Yea it is good."

The women do not seem to notice that the men are answering them with one sentence answers.

"So we are on vacation and hear that Reefside has some of the best beaches."

"Yes they do." Tommy grabs one of Rocky fries hoping the women will leave soon.

"Would you mind showing us some?" Jane is looking at Tommy like she is starving and he is that huge burger.

"Well ladies no can do; see we are both waiting for our girlfriends plans to arrive." Rocky finally stops eating and looks at the women."

Oh that is okay I am sure your girlfriends will not mind if you show us around." Kathy bats her lashes at Rocky.

"The men look at each other and try to find the best way to get rid of the women while not coming off as mean.

"I am sure they would; see I have not seen my girlfriend in a couple of months and I am sure she would be upset if I were to give my attention to someone else."

"She does not have to know."

"Sorry ladies but we are just not that kind of men but we hope you enjoy your vacation here." Tommy looks at Rocky who has finished eating and nod towards the restrooms. "Enjoy your vacation." The two men walk to the restrooms.

"Oh damn all the good ones seem to be taken."

"No problem Jane we can always find them and make them want us instead."

"How we did not get any of their names?"

"I snapped their picture and we can use that new app to find them."


	5. Chapter 5

"Can everyone please return to his or her seat and buckle their seatbelt please."

"Oh we are in Reefside; are you ready Kimmy?"

"Yeah I am perfectly calm; uh not really my hands are sweaty."

"Kim come on he would be crazy to not want you besides I heard Aisha and Trini talking one day." "Tommy totally misses you."

"Okay I will try to relax besides he is not picking me up from the airport."

The two women get off the plane and walk through the terminal.

"Whoa man I am glad we were able to ditch those girls especially when the plane is arriving in five minutes." "Beth would have made me starve and took me to some girly flick."

"Just think Kim could have gotten the wrong idea and I would have been screwed." Tommy shudders just thinking about it.

"No worries they are gone and for good; remember we gave them no names or phone numbers."

"Maybe we should have given them Bulk and Skulls names and numbers."

Rocky laughs, "Now that would have been hilarious."

Suddenly Tommy turns his head and at that exact moment Kim walks behind a man.

"Wow you two still have that connection; awesome."

Kim looks straight ahead and her heart skips a beat. "Tommy," she says.

"In the flesh Beautiful." For a second Tommy is worried Kim will faint.

Just as Rocky was about to make a wise comment about Kim not noticing him he sees Beth walking in behind Kim. "Hey babe; miss me?"

Beth walks over to Rocky and kisses him. "Of course I did; let's go get my luggage and give those two a minute alone."

Rocky nods and follows his girlfriend to pick up her baggage.

"What are you doing here I thought Aisha and Trini were coming; not that I mind you going instead." Kim gives Tommy one of her famous smiles.

Tommy lets out a breathe he had been holding. "These are for you."

"Oh they are gorgeous and the animals are lovely; thanks Handsome."

Tommy blushes. "How about we get your luggage?"

"Okay but it is only a few since my other things are being delivered here later on today."

"So Rocky are you taking Beth to your house first or to mine?"

"Uh duh to yours of course I am starving."

"You just ate a triple burger with a supersize fry and drink."

Kim laughs, "Same old Rocky."

"What can I say I like to eat."

"We all can clearly see that honey," Beth laughs.

Kim walks with Tommy to his car and waits while he loads her luggage into his car.


	6. Chapter 6

"Nice car." Kim looks at his car.

"Thanks I also own a black jeep; not the one from high school but a newer model."

"Awesome; so I heard you raced cars." Kim slides into the car and Tommy shuts her door.

He gets into the car. "Yeah I did for a year; I had nothing else to do." You weren't in my life.

Kim nods, "I know what you mean; I begin taking college class during high school since you all were in California." "Hey don't look at me like that; I am a secret genius."

"Not that; I just thought you would have chosen a different thing to do like nail design or something?" Tommy starts the car and drives off with Rocky right behind him.

"Funny; I have other interests besides fashion and gymnastics."

Oh gymnastics what ultimately took you away from me. "Okay I get it; you have many levels."

"Yeah and don't you forget it; so who is all at your house?"

"Everyone; we missed you." Tommy turns a corner.

Yea he missed me. "I cannot wait to see them and your house."

"Oh it is just a small little thing."

"Well I cannot wait to see it anyways."

"So you met Beth on the plane; how weird is that?"

"Pretty weird that we would be seated next to each other." "She is nice and seems right for Rocky; I thought for a while he would have dated Tanya."

"Seems the gossip reached you all the way in Florida." "Yup we all thought that but they never made the leap to ask each other out."

"Too bad; I heard she is nice as well."

"Oh she is nice; a little uptight but nice."

"I cannot wait to meet her." Kim knew now was a good time to ask about Kat. "So you and Kat dated huh?" She bites her bottom lip.

Damn I knew she would bring her up sooner or later. "Yea we did but it was a typical high school relationship." Not like ours at all.

"Oh Aisha told me she was crazy about you."

I am going to murder Aisha. "It was a high school thing mixed with being the leader of the power rangers." "No biggie."

Still you lug-head you dated her. Kim felt a little jealous thinking about anyone dating her Tommy. "So she has completely moved on?"

"Well no one can completely move on from me darling; I have the Tommy effect on women."

"Oh wow Tommy not in need of any self-confidence." "Good to know she is not so smitten anymore." Or else I would have to kick her ass.

"Here we are; it took a little longer because I live in the woods" Can you live here?

"Oh Tommy your home is not a small thing at all in fact it is a mansion." Kim looks at Tommy's house and can picture herself living there.


	7. Chapter 7

"Glad you like it." Tommy opens the car door for Kim.

"Like it I love it." Ask me to move in with you now.

"So Kim I was thinking maybe once you are settled you would like to visit me here and uh spend the night or so catching up." Making love to me of course.

"Oh like a dig or something?"

"Something like that."

Kim let's Tommy take her arm and they walk towards the house with Rocky and Beth not too far behind them. "Nice garden; I guess I rubbed off on you huh."

Yeah you sure did baby. "Here is my humble abode." Tommy opens the door.

"Wow this place is amazing I want a full tour." Kim looks around the living room.

"I can give you a tour once everyone has seen you."

"That would rock." Kim has little time to view the whole living room; Aisha rushes to her.

"Oh Kimmy I thought you would never get here." She hugs Kim.

"Here I am and girlie I missed you too."

"Me next," Trini hugs Kim next.

Before Kim can think she is hugged by everyone else. "Wow I feel a little dizzy."

"Say you and Tommy didn't park and do it did ya?"

"No Zack; we wouldn't have enough time to get down to business."

"Whoa Kim has changed," Billy says amused.

"Living where I did and traveling caused me to develop a thick skin and think on my feet."

You don't need to be on your feet. "How about we eat before Rocky murders us for making him wait so long." Tommy leads the way with Kim by his side.

"Wait so long but he just oh never mind," Beth laughs.

"Tommy you have plenty of cool artifacts; I still find it a little hard to believe that you are a paleontologist." Kim looks at him.

"What can I say I am a man of many talents."

"You just like being called a Doctor to get girls' numbers."

Tommy gives Jason a look. "I just like to show the fact that Billy is not the only one with brains around here besides Kim who was taking college classes while we were still in high school."

"I knew she hide her brains underneath all that shopping and flips."

"I will take that as a compliment; brother of mine."

After everyone is sitting and eating Hayley shows up.

Kim looks at her curiously; wondering who she is.

"Oh well since no one is going to introduce me than I will do it myself." "Hey Kim I am Hayley; Tommy's right hand woman," she says with a smile.

Right hand what! Kim thinks to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy looks ready to strangle Hayley. "She was a technical advisor for the "volunteering"."

Kim nods her head. Oh so she was like Billy. Kim glances at Billy.

"Right on the nose," Tommy rubs his nose against Kim's. nose.

Kim laughs but feels the sudden urge to have Tommy lead her to his bedroom.

Hayley clears her throat. "I have known Tommy since sophomore year of college."

"You met Tommy in school; that is nice," Kim looks the woman up and down. No one will stand in the way of us reuniting.

"We became best friends matter fact." Hayley takes a seat on Tommy's left. "We do all sorts of things together basically like an unofficial couple."

"Now I have Kim to do those things with and I would not mind turning unofficial to official couple." Tommy touches Kim's hand before re reaches for his fork.

Ha, I will make it to were that does not happen. "Kim I am glad to finally have met you." Hayley takes Tommy's roll of his plate and begins eating it. "He told me about everything that happened and I have done my best to make him happy again."

"Oh like spending my money," Tommy smirks before grabbing a new roll.

Kim feels her face turning crimson. "I was a dumb teen than but now I am wiser and II know what I want." Kim smiles an inviting smile at Tommy.

"Kim maybe we can hang out and you can tell me how Tommy was as a younger teen," Hayley grabs a plate and begins heaping food onto it. She always ate her feelings.

Uh oh; she is eating like that she must be feeling depressed. "Hey Hayley, there is a problem with a monitor of mine and I need your help." Tommy winks at her.

Damn him and those winks. "Sure, sure I can help; I am a tech genius after all." Hayley stops putting food on her plate and reaches for the wine. Maybe I can get him drunk tonight.

"That is good because I need Tommy to help me unpack all those boxes," Kim sips her wine.

Rocky laughs, "Well when you two start hooking back up then you can take Tommy's credit card and shop making him has to unpack more stuff."

Beth shakes her head at her boyfriend. "I can help unpack but if you ever get Tommy's credit card or he gives you some money call me; the guy is loaded."

"Hey ladies and Rocky, I am right here." Tommy rolls his eyes. Kim will have plenty of time to shop when she is moved into here and under me day and night.

Jason looks at his friends, "So Zack tells me you agreed to be his date for the reunion."

Kim perks her eyes up at the comment.

"Yes I want to go and since lug head here decided to go solo; I told Zack I would go with him."

Kim looks into Tommy's eyes. He wants to go to the reunion alone. "Tommy?"

"She did not mean alone; just that I want to take a real date," Tommy rubs Kim's leg.

Kim bites her lower lip. "Maybe we can begin unpacking tomorrow; I am tired."

"Sure Kim." Billy smiles, "Or just wanting to do something else first."

Kim blushes. "I uh I am tired Billy I think I have a little bit of jet lag."


	9. Chapter 9

"So you should spend the night here," Tommy sips his wine.

Kim thinks for a second. "Okay I could use the rest."

Hayley frowns. No that cannot happen.

"I doubt either of you would get any sleep," Zack blurts out.

Kim and Tommy both turn as red as a cherry tomato.

"Look guys I will not jump into anything without understanding the situation first and I think that Tommy feels the same way." Kim shakes her head.

"Yeah Kim is right; we have to get back to that point by taking things slow," Tommy eats a piece of his chicken breast. Although I would rather ravish the delectable Kim right now on this table but with everyone gone of course. Tommy smiles at the thought.

"What is so funny," Hayley asks him.

"Huh oh nothing," Tommy eats some vegetables.

Zack looks at Hayley. "So want to have a predate and go out to dinner?"

"Um… okay." Hayley sips some wine and watches for Tommy's reaction.

Tommy just nods his head.

"Great I will call you and set something up," Zack looks at his watch. "Sorry to cut this short but I have to make sure the music is finished for my dance school recital."

Tommy looks at Hayley and whispers. "See Zack is a very good guy."

Still he is no you. Hayley begins digging into her food again.

"Aisha how about we go soon too," Adam puts his wine cup down.

Rocky nods. "Beth and I should be leaving soon as well; I have not had a chance to spend any alone time with my honey."

"I have nothing better to do so I will stay and keep Tommy and maybe Kim company." Hayley settles back in her seat. "Remember when we went camping and shared that tent?"

"Only since you broke yours while trying to build it," Tommy laughs at the memory. "Man you all should have been there; she broke one of the main sticks and throws it into the river."

Hayley blushes. "Only because he would not help me." Mainly because I was checking him out and not paying attention to what I was doing.

"I would have liked to see that," Billy laughs. "Ha so I can out build you at something."

"Well Billy I still want a contest to see which one of us is the best at the job." Therefore, if Tommy begins a ranger again I can be his right hand woman again. Hayley drinks the rest of her wine and watches Tommy out of the corner of her eye.

"Name the time and the place red." Billy adds.

Jason stands up. "It is time for me and the wife to go when nerds begin debating over who will win a geek contest." Jason grabs Trini's hand.

"Hey I am a nerd too." Trini scolds her husband.

Kim shakes her head. "Jason cannot talk about being a nerd when he dances like one."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey," Jason turns bright red.

"What I am only speaking the truth," Kim sips her wine.

Zack nods his head in agreement. "Kim has you there man."

Jason rolls his eyes. "That is my cue to exit."

Trini laughs as Jason drags her out the dining room and into the foyer.

"Adam, maybe we should go and check on her," Aisha stands up.

"I guess that is my cue to exit," Adam trails after his wife.

Kat laughs, "I guess we know who wears the pants in that relationship."

"Kitty- Kat, I need to check on a device at home," Billy rises from the table.

"Jason was right about you being a nerd," Kat stands up.

"Takes one to know one," Billy jests as he walks with her out the dining room.

Zack stands up. "I have things to check on as well; Hayley can I see out?"

Hayley glances at her plate. "But I am not finished eating."

"Oh, I will make you a doggy bag," Tommy rises from his chair and walks to the kitchen.

"I guess you can see me out than," Hayley tells him with a weak smile.

Kim grins at Zack. "It is great how you help those kids; I remember in high school how proud I was of you and I still am."

Zack walks over to Kim and kisses her on the cheek. "Thanks pinkie."

"No problem," Kim takes one last bite of her food. "I am full and I think I should help Tommy clear away the dishes."

Hayley hops up. "No, I got you; you just got here." Hayley begins clearing the table.

"She is nice," Kim watches as Hayley walks into the kitchen. "I know you will be able to snag her with little effort."

Zack gathers up all the plates. "Yeah, I do have that swagger."

Kim shakes her head and gathers the silverware. "It feels great to be with everyone again."

"Yes, it does so do not stay gone that long again," Zack walks into the kitchen.

Kim follows behind him. "I see the kitchen looks in order."

"I loaded up the dishwasher earlier," Tommy adds the dishes they brought in to the dishwasher. "Hayley, how about you and Zack get the glasses and I will start the dishwasher."

"When did you become so domestic," Kim teases.

Tommy smiles at Kim, "When I got my second place."

"Ha, your mother told you that you had to grow up," Zack tells him.

"Just go get the glasses," Tommy blushes at Kim.

Kim bites her bottom lip. Damn he looks cute when he blushes. "Now that we are alone for a moment; where will I sleep?"

"Would I be too forward if I said with me," Tommy asks.

Now it is Kim's turn to blush. "Um…we shall see."

Hayley walks back into the kitchen. "Where is my doggy bag?"

"Right here," Tommy hands her a bag off the counter.

Damn I was hoping to delay him. "Thanks," Hayley frowns.

"What's wrong," Tommy questions.

Hayley shrugs her shoulders. "I just have nothing to do tonight."

"You can help me go over the music," Zack offers.

"Oh, okay," Hayley gives Zack a weak smile.

Kim loads the last of the dishes and glasses into the dishwater. "Now that everyone has something to do; how about we give hugs and call it a night."

Tommy nods his head in agreement. "Kim has the right idea."

Hayley narrows her eyes. "I need to fix that monitor first."

"That can wait till later," Tommy wipes down the counter.

"I guess it can," Hayley smiles at Tommy. "Call me if you are not too tired from all the excitement of feeding us and all."

Tommy smiles back at Hayley. "If I do not call tonight than I will definitely call tomorrow and we will set up a date for you to fix the monitor."

"I want to go shopping too," Hayley whines.

Tommy shakes his head. "I am not an ATM machine."

"It will make me happy," Hayley tells him with a grin.

"How about no," Tommy shakes his head at Hayley. "You girls will not run me broke."

Kim cocks her head at Tommy. "I just got here."

"The others have been nagging me for shopping money," Tommy tells her.

Zack laughs, "Now Kim can take over and dispense money; she has always been good at that."

Tommy nods his head in agreement. "Right, so Hayley tell everyone to go to Kim."

Hayley rolls her eyes. "I am a math genius."

"Still, Kim is a math genius and she knows all the sales," Tommy walks everyone to the door. "It was nice having dinner with you all."

Zack hugs Kim before he opens the door. "No, problem I love free food."

Kim laughs before Tommy closes the door and locks it. She closes and locks the door. "Could she have squeezed you any tighter?"

"Why you ask," Tommy asks innocently.

"She seems to want to get in your pants just as bad as I do," Kim tells him with a seductive grin.

"Really," Tommy questions without hesitation.

Kim yawns, "Too bad I really do have jet lag."

Tommy frowns. "I will show you to your room than." He leads her to her room then enters his.


	11. Chapter 11

Tommy rubs the sleep out of his eyes. He had a fitful sleep and really could use a nice hot cup of coffee. Tommy hastily dresses, showers, and walks down the stairs and to the kitchen. "I could really go for a nice cup of…"

"Coffee," Kim finishes for him as she hands him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," Tommy sits down at the kitchen table. "I thought it was my imagination smelling a delicious cup of coffee." He wraps his hands around the mug.

Kim sets a plate of food in front of Tommy. "Here you go; eggs, bacon, and waffles."

"You didn't have to do this; you are my guest," Tommy smiles at Kim.

"Then I guess I will just take this bac…" Kim pretends to reach for the plate.

Tommy stills her hand. "I did not mean it that way." Tommy sips his coffee. "You didn't have to but I am glad you did."

"I awoke early, so why not make myself useful," Kim replies as she sips a cup of coffee.

"Well, I would have thought you would have had jetlag," Tommy eats a bite of eggs. "This is really good Kim." He eats another mouthful of eggs.

Kim laughs, "You say that as though you thought I forgot to cook." "I guess because I traveled so much my body and mind just adjusts to wherever I am."

"I didn't think you forgot; I know I couldn't forget." Tommy sneaks a glance at Kim. She was wearing a pink and white summer dress. He glances down at his sweats and tank top. Maybe I should have worn something more decent.

"So, Mr. Dr. remembers things now," Kim tells him with a giggle.

Tommy smiles at Kim. "Being a teacher has taught me that tardiness is not an option."

"Remember when Ms. Applebee gave us that assignment and yours was to not forget," Kim takes a bite of eggs.

"How could I forget you gave me the string," Tommy pretends to just now notice Kim's dress. "Still wearing pink I see."

Kim blushes, "It is hard buying other colors when I am used to pink." "What about you and that white tank?" Kim replies.

"Well, I actually was the black dino ranger a while back, so the black sweats would be the way to get back at me; if you really wanted to." Tommy chuckles, "Just to let you know."

Kim's face reddens even more. "I guess I have been out the loop huh?"

"I can change that." Tommy eats a piece of waffle.

"Really now," Kim asks with a smile.

Tommy grins, "I am not one to brag but I am the greatest power ranger of all time, so people flock to me and I know what is going on."

"Funny because people used to flock to me and you used to be the lonely until I got you out of your shell and you opened up." Kim eats a piece of bacon.

"Those were some good days," Tommy smile grows as he looks at Kim. She must know how beautiful she looks and what she does to me.

Kim nibbles on a piece of waffle and syrup runs down her bottom lip. She licks it off causing Tommy eyes to bulge. Kim sees that and hides a smile. "Sometimes I wish I could go back and redo somethings differently."

"Really like what," Tommy tells Kim in a high-pitched voice. "I mean that's cool," Tommy brings his voice down five octaves.

"Yeah, I missed being a ranger and wondered what would have happened if I had stayed and develop new powers." Kim takes a sip of coffee from her mug.

Tommy nods his head in agreement. "I had the same feeling when I went off to college." Tommy squeezes the last of the syrup onto his waffles.

"The thing is you got to experience it again and probably will again," Kim hops up and goes to the pantry to retrieve another bottle of syrup.

"Who knows, maybe you will as well become a ranger again," Tommy smiles at Kim's back. He loved how comfortable and how well she knew her way around his kitchen from only one morning. "If you could choose a color to be which one would you choose?"

Kim walks back to the table and sits down. "I don't know; I have thought about it some maybe I would choose between green or black?" "Maybe even red or white," Kim sets the syrup down.

"All my colors huh," Tommy jokes. "I knew you liked me but wow."

"Ha-ha, I was just thinking of colors I would look good in," Kim eats a piece of waffle.

Tommy looks Kim over. "You would look good in any color and you definitely can pull off the spandex." Tommy smiles as Kim blushes.

Kim was about to comment when the doorbell rang. "I will get it seeing as I am almost finished eating." Kim stands up and smoothed down her dress before walking to the front door. Just breathe Kim; Tommy has learned to flirt better that is all." Kim opens the door. "Hello."

"Hello; I am looking for Tommy Oliver," Jane looks Kim up and down.

"Oh, I did not know he was expecting anyone," Kim glances towards the kitchen. "I will let him know that you are here; I don't catch your name."

Jane frowns, "I didn't give it to you."

"Kim, what is taking so long," Tommy walks into the front entrance. "Who is at the door?"

"You don't remember me good-looking," Jane asks.

Tommy squints his eyes. "No…wait a minute; are you one of the women from the airport."

"Huh," Kim looks from Tommy to Jane. "Is she talking about yesterday?"

"I am touched that you remember me," Jane tells Tommy completely ignoring Kim.

Tommy looks at Jane. "How did you find me?"

"You gave me your number and address silly," Jane lies. "Kathy is with Rocky right now."

"I am confused," Kim glances at Tommy.

Jane smiles, "I don't doubt that; I bet it happens often."

"I have a very good memory and I know that I did not give you anything," Tommy shakes his head. "We are in the middle of breakfast, so if you do not want anything than we would like to return to our meal."

"We can catch up later," Jane spies Tommy's reunion letter on the table and sneaks a peak at it.

Tommy frowns, "I won't have the time; Kim and I have a full schedule."

"I think I can change your mind," Jane hands Tommy a piece of paper. "Call me when grandma gives you a free second."

"Bye," Tommy closes the door and tosses the piece of paper into a trash bin. "Sorry about using you as an excuse; I know you will have other things to do."

Kim smiles at him. "No problem, who knows maybe we will spend a lot of time together."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Tommy escorts Kim back into the kitchen. "Weird thing is I did not give her any information; how did she get it?"

"No, idea but you need to be more careful especially since you are filthy rich and all," Kim sits back down at the table.

Tommy nods his head in agreement. "I had to build a better security system when Zeltrax raided my command center."

"Command center," Kim looks at Tommy.

"Yeah, I can show you it after we eat if you like," Tommy replies.

Kim smiles, "I would like that." Kim drinks the last of her coffee.

"Even a little cold the food is amazing," Tommy eats a mouthful of waffles.

"Thanks," Kim eats the last of her eggs.

Tommy eats a piece of bacon. "I am serious this is really good cold or hot."


End file.
